


The Tale of Pinky the Fluffy Bunny

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: Summary: “What. Is. THAT?”…“Oh, that? That’s just my pet rabbit. Isn’t he cute?”… “I hate rabbits.” – My second response to the ‘Fluffy Bunny’ Challenge. For AmericanWoman.





	The Tale of Pinky the Fluffy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes:

_Summary: “What. Is. THAT?”…“Oh, that? That’s just my pet rabbit. Isn’t he cute?”… “I hate rabbits.” – My second response to the ‘Fluffy Bunny’ Challenge. For AmericanWoman._

_I own Pinky. That’s it. The idea for doing another piece is from AmericanWoman, and the idea for the challenge itself is Megsy’s. _

* * *

The Tale of Pinky the Fluffy Bunny

I was just sitting in my cage, nibbling away on this lovely carrot girl-who-feeds-me gave me. Just lovely! Tasted wonderful – crisp and crunchy, and with just a hint, _the perfect hint!_ of dirt. Girl-who-feeds-me really had outdone herself.

If she spoke my language or understood it, I would have thanked her very much. Instead I chomped it quickly, and she laughed saying she was happy I was happy. She then was at the desk doing the scratch, scratch thing which usually bothers me. It didn’t now though because of that _glorious_ carrot.

But I was interrupted from my joyful munching, by the opening in the wall of the big cage being occupied by a big dark _shadow._ It was something horrible. Horrible. My little ears twitched, and my fur stood on end. It was so _scary!_

I burrowed myself beneath the chips in my cage in the hopes of not being seen, and girl-who-feeds-me said to the shadow, “What the hell are you doing here?”

The shadow (I think it was the shadow) said, “What? Do I need a reason now to visit an old friend?”

That voice made me shiver and I buried myself deeper. Get rid of him! I wanted to shout.

“You’re not any of _my_ friends,” said girl-who-feeds-me. “Do you mind leaving?”

“I do.”

I could hear the sound of those pounding things move across the bottom of the big cage. It reverberated in my ears.

“And why aren’t we friends?” that was the shadow.

Girl-who-feeds-me slammed one of her paws on the thing she scratched on, “Maybe it’s because you tried to kill me several times over!”

“When was that? Excuse me if my mind is clouding over…”

“Hello, the _cleaners_? The bog? The peach?”

“The peach was a gift, and it gave you a dream. It wasn’t going to kill you.”

“I could have broken my neck on the way down.”

“That would have been your own fault for breaking that ballroom. I spent a great deal of time making that perfect…”

“For some reason, that scares me.”

The shadow sighed. I knew it was _him_ because the girl-who-feeds-me’s sighs are very quiet. This one was too loud. “Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. What am I going to do with you?”

“You could leave me alone!” she piped up.

“Why would I do that?”

She made a growling sound and I didn’t even move. Girl-who-feeds-me makes that sound whenever she is annoyed.

She _never_ makes that towards me.

“I thought you had no power over me.”

“I don’t. Fortunately the added part of that spell wore off today, and I came rushing here the first moment possible.”

I peeked my head out from where it was buried to take a look at the shadow. I had to squint. It was sparkly. Really sparkly. My eyes hurt.

I looked to her face. She was moving her lips downward and her hair above her eyes was moved up high.

“Spell? First moment possible?”

“Of course, why else did you think I didn’t show up as soon as you made it home?”

“Because you hated me.”

A pause. My ears twitched – gosh they were itchy! Carefully, I maneuvered my foot to gently pad at my ear. Ah, that felt good…

“What. Is. THAT?”

I paused, mid-thump. The voice was scary…

Girl-who-feeds-me said in a happy voice, “Oh, that? That’s just my pet rabbit. Isn’t he cute?”

“I hate rabbits.”

I whimpered. Oh no… I burrowed myself deeper and deeper.

There was the creak of the cage opening; I looked up to see a familiar set of hands. They picked me up, and I squirmed, but the-girl-who-feeds-me began to stroke my fur. Ah, nice. Much better…

“How can you hate Pinky?” she said, still stroking. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. “He’s adorable, and fluffy and a great pet!”

“It’s a rabbit.”

“Of course, it’s a rabbit,” she said crossly, the patting stopped and I began to shake again. My eyes opened and I saw the ground a _long_ way down. Why hadn’t I eaten my carrot when I had the chance?

“They’re disgusting creatures. Filthy. And of course they have the habit of making one…ha-chew!”

My fur was suddenly very sticky. Ugh.

Girl-who-feeds-me said, “Oh, you’re _allergic_! That’s why you don’t like them. I was wondering how you could resist the fluffiness.”

She moved me back to the cage, and shut the door. I dashed to my carrot, and stared at it for a moment.

It was gorgeous. Just as gorgeous as it had been before.

The only problem was that girl-who-feeds-me and the shadow-glitter person were too busy talking, saying things about tissues, oh-I’m-sorry, whoops, and of course, I-did-not-just-say-that-did-I?

The carrot was so inviting, and I just had to eat it. But the mood was wrong! My mind set was gone thanks to this commotion! I began to meditate, sniffing the edge of it and daydreaming, focusing on the carrot, not the sounds of the place where the girl-who-feeds-me sits, squeak. It didn’t take long, but at last I was in the correct mindset. I began to chew.

It was heaven! Bliss! Ambrosia! Oh, great bunny that is the birth of all living things!

I chewed happily, but then looked up from nibbling again at the end of my carrot. This was when I started to choke.

The shadow-glittery person was going to _kill_ girl-who-feeds-me! He was sucking all the air from her mouth! No! No! No! That can’t happen! No!

I started to rattle at the sides of my cage but the walls were too strong. Darn, I shouldn’t have let myself go on that diet. Breathing was hard? Why?

Girl-who-feeds-me moaned. No! You can’t die! I’ll get help…or, or…

Actually, what I needed then was to lie down. Not enough air. Couldn’t really breathe. I tried to cough – my throat hurt – but couldn’t. How was I to eat my precious carrot?

I collapsed, and closed my eyes hoping that girl-who-feeds-me would be alright…and help me after. My throat hurt, and the air in my cheeks was, was, _gone…._

When I opened my eyes I was here in this awful place where they keep playing music and there’s too many clouds. There’s people prancing about and everyone understands each other. No fair. There’s too much happiness no cage, no pillow, and no girl-who-feeds-me. And there’s no food and it’s horrible. But most of all…

_I WANT MY CARROT!_


End file.
